My Brave Angel
by EricaGrace
Summary: A story about acceptance of yourself. Contains abuse.   Bella has been keeping a secret from Edward of her past.
1. Chapter 1

My Brave Angel. A story of overcoming abuse.

Post Eclipse Pre Breaking Dawn

July 4th

EPOV

Bella had invited me to Charlie's annual 4th of July party. She had been acting strange lately, like she was keeping something from me, which I hated because she was the only mind I couldn't read. We were engaged and based on our compromise, she only wanted one thing - for me to take her virginity. I knew it would be tough, what with me being a vampire and all, but it was what she truly wanted before she became like me.. so my side was that she marry me. But, since our compromise she's been acting ashamed and embarrassed. I brushed it off as something near nervousness about our honeymoon. Of course I was nervous too. About hurting her mostly, but also just being scared of doing something sexually wrong. I am a virgin too and I'm over 100 years old ! What if I do something stupid?

Later.. 11 p.m.

Bella and I were lying on a blanket staring at the sky. She was pressed against my side, my arm around her waist, and our intertwined hands lay on my were talking about telling Charlie of our engagement. Well more like whisper-arguing.

"I know that we agreed August 13th as the date, but I don't think I'm ready to tell him yet. Maybe a week or two.." She trailed off looking in my eyes with that scared puppy dog look I couldn't resist.

"Bella," I began. I honestly wished she wasn't so scared of telling people about our engagement. "we really need to tell him soon. Time is slowly running out. It's just a little more than a month away and I don't want you feeling afraid to tell your parents." She just shuddered and ignored me.

_God damn, Edward. Back off. She's gonna be my little sister in a few weeks and I won't stand for you picking on her. Obviously she needs help telling her dad. You want me to tell him? _I listened to my brother Emmett's thoughts. He was planning to tell Charlie himself about Bella and I. I threw a quick death glare at him. He, Rose, Jazz, and Alice were all sitting on a blanket talking casual banter about mindless things while Charlie and his other drunk co-workers watched in amazement. I guess even adults fawned over our beauty.

Emmett rolled his eyes and returned to their conversation about going "camping" next weekend.

Bella jumped slightly as the fireworks from across the street began going off. I pulled her closer and kissed her hair softly. She smiled and lay her head on my chest and closed her eyes, dozing off.

July 5th

2 a.m.

I crept into her window, just like I did every other night. As far as Charlie knows us Cullens left around midnight after I carried Bella to bed. But, just as usual I snuck in a few hours later to watch Bella sleep. Given her restlessness any other night I sometimes sang her to sleep, rocking her in my arms like a child. My precious, baby Bella I'd whisper to her until she closed her eyes... But she was already sound asleep so I decided to just sit in her rocking chair and watch what to me was the most interesting thing in my existence; the way her lips pursed together and her face relaxed. Being as anxious as she always was, relaxation wasn't the norm for her. But, when she slept, it was like all her pain and worries dissolved. I watched for about 20 minutes until I saw her clench the comforter like it was a lifeline. Her face scrunched up and I knew she was having a nightmare. Her entire body tensed and I thought of waking her, but shook the thought away, not wanted to let her lose any sleep. Then I heard her mumble.

"No, Edward. I'm sor- I'm so sorry! Please don't go. I love you.." I felt a prick in my eyes. If I could cry I would have. My Bella was dreaming that I was mad at her. It was probably a reaction to when I had left her almost a year ago. I knew that no matter how much I wanted it, she would never just forget. She thinks I could leave her again. I scraped my steel nails across my almost unbreakable face. Even if I were to live forever, I can never forgive myself for hurting her.

"Bella, love, please wake up." I murmured now stroking her hair from her face. " You're just having a nightmare.." I pleaded my voice shaky - which was rare. But, I was in agony of listening to this any further.

She breathed deeply, still asleep, and whispered. "I didn't mean to he.." My eyes widened. What was she talking about. A single tear ran down her face as she slept. "He raped me. I'm so sorry, Edward."

Well I know this was short but I just wanted to try this out. If I get at least 1 review, I'll continue this. I have the plot all organized in my head, though I don't know how long I plan for this to be.

Chapter 1 of My Brave Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My world was falling apart. I begged and begged that this was only Bella's dream she was whispering and it couldn't be true. I shook Bella gently, "Bella, Bella honey wake up.. you're having a nightmare." She sat up quickly, gasping as she did. The tear was still running down her face, and I wiped it away with my fingertip. "Are you all right, sweetheart?" Bella stared at me wide eyed for a moment before sadly nodding her head. More tears began streaming from her face. "Oh no, no Bella. Please don't cry baby." It was agonizing to see her like this so I sat on the bed next to her and gathered her in my arms. She nestled her head under my chin, on my neck and sobbed quietly. I rubbed circles around the back of her hand and rocked her back and forth. I kept trying to reassure her that it was okay, "It was just a bad dream, you're fine, I'm here."

She began hyperventilating and I hadn't seen her cry this hard since she last talked to Jacob. Bella had told him she loved him but couldn't be with him, then she came home and cried for hours. Bella looked up at me and then laid her head on my shoulder, whimpering. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked hopefully, maybe she could reassure me that her dream wasn't real. I honestly didn't want to ask her, embarrass her. She looked at me eyes bulging then shook her head, "I don't remember." she said quickly. I knew that she was lying, she was a terrible liar. But, I wasn't going to force an answer out of her.

"Was I talking in my sleep.. what did you hear?"

"Umm, you thought I was leaving you. Bella I wish you would just realize that I'm not going to leave you! I love you so much and I will never hurt you again." I hated the fact that I had to say again. She kissed me softly, and my response was instant. But, then she put a leg on either side of my hips and the kiss became more intense. She was gasping for breath and I decided to free her mouth and my lips traveled down to her jaw. We sat up, her legs still around me and my mouth moving down her neck. She gasped and grabbed my face again, pulling my lips back to hers. We kisssed like this for a few minutes until her tongue touched my lip, wanting access.

This is usually the part where I confirm we are getting carried away. She can never realize how hard my self control is. How much I want to make love to her. But I couldn't concentrate when she was being this... erotic. "Bella. I know my side of our compromise, but we said that was after the wedding. Right?" She sighed and plopped back down on the bed, laying next to me.  
>"You don't want to have sex with me." It was a statement, not a question but she deserved the truth. I sighed, "Jeez Bella, I said I'd have sex with you! Just not right -" She cut me off, "That's not what I mean and you know it," She whisper shouted. "Why are you getting so worked up about it. We agreed.." <em>She derserved the truth, she deserved the truth. <em>I kept reminding myself. "I just know I'm gonna do something wrong. I am as much of a virgin as you are Bella." I tried to go on saying that I might hurt her, but she froze in horror. "Bella?" I asked warily, scared I had said the wrong thing and upset her.

She began shaking and her heart beat like a racehorse. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" I was going to try and change the subject to calm her down but she grabbed me by my shirt and began sobbing into my chest, again. "Baby, what is it?" She just kept crying for a while before she finally looked up at me. "Edward, I need to tell you something. And I don't know how you're going to react so I just want to say I'm so sorry first. Please.." I knew it was coming, but I didn't want to admit it or believe it. "Edward, I'm not a virgin. 2 years ago I was raped.." She trailed off, sobbing again. I don't know how many more tears can come out of this little girl! I wish I could talk sense into her, I did not care if she was a virgin.. and if she was raped then why was she worried about me !

"Oh Bella. My sweet, precious baby Bella; Why are you so worried about what I think? Even if it was consensual, I would not give a damn! But, please tell me that whatever sick bastard raped you is dead?" I knew I had to keep my anger in control, but someone had hurt my Bella. Even if she wasn't my Bella at the time. 2 years ago was right before Bella moved to Forks.. maybe that's why she moved here? "N- No. He's not dead. He's.." She had stopped sobbing but tears were STILL rolling down her pink cheeks. "You know how I moved here to Forks so my mom could be with her husband, Phil?" _Oh God. No no no. Please dear..._ Yes indeed. For the first time, I prayed to God. I never much considered religion because I believed I would go to hell when I die anyways. And then when Bella came.. there was no possible hell, because once she was a vampire.. we would go to the same place. And ANYWHERE with Bella is heaven. But yes I did pray to God. I prayed harder than anyone has ever prayed before that Bella was not raped by her step-dad. Her being raped was torture enough.. but by someone she knows? Then there's the fact that her mom Renee is still with him. But Bella was waiting for my reply..

"Yes?" I answered still busy praying for some miracle that I could sleep and let alone dream. God, please let this be a dream, and I'll wake up and Bella will be okay, that no harm had ever hurt her and made her cry like this. She took a deep breath and rushed through her words, "Well, .. He beat me hard Edward. Almost unconcious. I was so scared I was going to die. He said I was ruining his life being here, and I better get myself together and leave my mom alone! 'Find a boyfriend' he said. He said I was too sexy not to have one. And then.. he raped me Edward. When he was done.. he made me swear not to tell anyone, especially Renee. Then he raped me again, and again, and again." I guess her tear ducts had dried out because instead of crying more, she just sobbed tearless heartbreaking sobs. I held her close and kissed her hair.

"Bella, I do not care if you are a virgin or not. But why haven't you told me this?" If she would've told me sooner, I would've killed that son of a bitch. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you. But when I was first raped.. though it was horrible, who cared? I mean it wasn't like I was ever gonna have a boyfriend who cared. But, when I met you. And that first night you stayed, I told you I was a virgin. After that, I hated myself because I wanted to give YOU my virginity. That was MINE and Phil stole it from me. Your virginity is supposed to be a gift to the one you truly love. WHY DID HE DO IT EDWARD? WHY!"

"I don't know love. But please understand that no one can take your virginity unless you say the have. I mean technically he may have broken your hymen," she blushed, embarrassed and I smiled softly. "But the only way he took anything was if you say he did. To me, you are a pure, beautiful, precious miracle that was sent to me. It may have been because of him that you're in Forks, but I am so blessed to have you in my life. And when we do have sex, it will be amazing and Phil or no one can take that from us. He may have raped you, but we're going to make love. Something he can't do."

"Edward, have I told you how much I love you?" I grinned. That bastard Phil WILL pay one day, but he won't be bothering my Bella anymore. I will always protect her and no one is ever going to hurt her physically or emotionally. And that's a promise..

AU: I actually think I'm done. If you want me to continue you can help me with a plot cuz this is sorta all I got. Thanks for reading. (:


End file.
